


Saving The Turtles

by Psd333



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Crack, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Moving In Together, Short One Shot, Sleeptalking, Turtles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-30 01:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15086483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psd333/pseuds/Psd333
Summary: “I've gotta save the turtles.”





	Saving The Turtles

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, this is random. Sorry if it seems rushed or if it's poorly edited.

“Why do you need so many pillows?” Maki asked, her voice monotone. She watched as Kaito stacked at least five more pillows on their bed. 

“Because, Maki Roll, I like a lot of pillows.” He gave her a thumbs up.  “Also, just in case you need an extra sometimes.” 

“Don't be stupid.” Maki said, squinting her eyes at her boyfriend. “I only like one pillow.” She pointed at the single pillow on her side of the bed. 

“Okay, okay.” He placed the last pillow on his side. “All done.” He stared at the bed and gave a satisfied huff. “ _ So,  _ what do you think?” He opened the window curtains and looked out the window. When Maki strolled over, he wrapped his arms around her waist. “You like it here?” 

Maki looked around their new bedroom before allowing a smile to appear on her face. “It's good.” She nodded and placed her hands on Kaito's arms. 

“I'm glad.” Kaito kissed the top of her head. Then he yawned. “And I'm tired.” He let go of Maki and practically jumped onto the bed. 

“You're gonna break it if you do that.” She rolled her eyes before joining Kaito. 

The night passed without any incidents, except for the fact that Kaito was much clingier in his sleep than when he was awake. Morning came soon after, and Maki was the first to wake up. 

When she woke, the first thing she noticed was that Kaito was no longer clinging to her. And then she noticed that a bunch of his pillows were no longer on the bed. One was nearly hanging off of the side. 

She sat up to pull the pillow back onto the bed, but Kaito moved before her. He sat up halfway and grabbed the object that was almost on the floor. 

He then looked over his shoulder at Maki, and said, “I've gotta save the turtles.” He began picking up the pillows that were scattered next to the bed. “There's too many. I can't save all of you..” 

Then, his head rested back on his pillows and he was asleep again. Maki stared in disbelief before shaking her head and getting out of the bed. 

A small smile made its way to her face. She had something to tease Kaito about later. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
